If Fate Allows
by ADdude
Summary: A girl in armor with long silvery hair looks up in the middle of Cardiff bay sensing trouble. A man in a blue coat finds her and decides to have a talk to her. She warns him that she only bring misfortune but what does an immortal man fear. One shot about hope.


**If the Fates Allow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ku Is that a Zombie or Torchwood or any elements from either one. Just a fan.**

* * *

It was early in the Twenty first century. The city was Cardiff and it was Roald Dahl Plass at Cardiff Bay. A large sculpture stood high across the Wales Millennium Centre. It was a clear night the stars shown brightly but the tourist spot was unusually empty that night. There was someone there looking up. She was a petite figure in a purple dress and silver armor. Her long silvery hair shone even in the dark catching the moon light as if by magic. She wasn't looking at the stars or the moon but at something that she couldn't see. She sensed it, a tear in reality, in time itself, the Cardiff rift which few even knew existed.

Feeling tired she simply sat down near the large sculpture. She had been wandering for sometime know and needed to rest. She was dressed oddly but the last few people in the bay left without giving her a second look. She wasn't something that fit in their world view so they made excuses that she was in costume and accepted it not bothering to look at her again. She accepted this life and thought it was for the best, what she didn't know was that she was being watched by camera. A moment later one title of cement moved allowing another to rise. Seemingly rose a man on from underground. She turned to him as she started to rise. He was a handsome man wearing a large blue coat. Normally he would stand out but compared to the girl with armor on it wasn't much to look at. He was tired. Since the battle of Canary Wharf Torchwood had fallen and the base below was left to him. He was actively looking for a new members so he really wasn't in the mood for interruptions.

He met her eyes, "Who are you?" He continued talking not waiting for a reply. "I mean you're not normal I can tell that right away, nice hair by the way, but you saw past the perception filter right away." He stepped off the invisible lift and walked towards her. "That and all the equipment snapped on detecting radiation and energy frequencies I haven't ever seen before, all coming from you. So I'll ask again: who are you?"

She blinked at him for a moment before she pulled out a notepad and scribbled something down.

The man was taken by surprise for a second but sat down next to her and read her neat writing.

_I am Eucliwood Hellscythe_.

"Eucliwood, that's a very pretty name." He said smiling at her. "Hellscythe on the other hand reminds me of a drummer in a death metal band I dated in the eighties. I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

_It is nice to meet you, Captain. You can call me Eu if you like._

Eu studied him for a moment there were several things off about him that she noticed. Her powers were working passively at the moment but not changing anything but they didn't even come near him. She sensed it deep in him, a power, a gift or a curse left in him by something whose power could rival her own. Her power could change fate but his fate was not to be changed he would live until he was done. He was a fixed point something even she couldn't change that fact.

_Why do you have such old eyes?_

"What?" Jack responded surprised by her newest message. "What do you mean? Please don't say I look old I just found my first grey hair today."

_Your eyes are too old for someone like you. You can't die can you?_

"No..." Jack was for once lost for words.

Eu looked into his eyes, she could tell he'd been alive for centuries and he was tired and sad. He had lost a lot of friends a pain she understood.

_Do you want to die?_

He didn't say anything.

_Well, do you?_

He looked into her eyes. They were bright blue shining in the dark but they were sad and lonely. He had seen eyes like that before, in a friend he was waiting for, those eyes knew of death, of lose and of war. He was right, Eu left her home after a war tore it apart. Her friends were gone, one filled with malice had killed the others. Her family was gone and so was her home leaving her to wander.

He saw a glimmer of her pain in her eyes and just like his friend that he waited for he also saw a tiny glimmer of hope. It broke his heart, looking at her he couldn't imagine that she was any older than sixteen and yet she had to endure such pain and grief.

"I'm waiting," He finally said, "I'm waiting for someone. I'm waiting for man, a friend of mine. I'm hopping he can fix me. I've been waiting a long time and when I see him I might just punch him and then I might just kiss him. I might kiss him anyway."

Eu whose face failed to show any sign of emotion this whole time let an eye brow arch in confusion.

"Yeah, I can be a little confusion sometimes." He shook the thought off. "I'm just trying to say don't give up. I have the feeling that you've had a hard life. I'm just trying to say that don't give up hope I'm sure there is someone out there that can help you."

_I don't think that is true._

"Why not?"

_I bring misfortune to those around me. I can not help it. Anyone who gets near me will eventually leave me._

"I don't believe that." Jack said.

He soon would eat those words as a loud growl rumbled behind him. As Jack turned around to see what it was claws dug deep into his body. His blood poured out through his back as he tried to suppress a scream, he didn't believe it at first but it was a bear. Jack managed to get a better look at it to realize it wasn't an ordinary bear, it was far too large with red eyes, with mist streaming from it's mouth and it was wearing a black jacket.

Jack knew that he couldn't die but it didn't mean that he couldn't feel pain. Jack pulled out his old revolver and fired it it right into the creatures eye it succeed it forcing it to drop him.

Eu knew what it was, it was a megalo. She let her guard down and let herself feel hope and her power changed fate and brought a megalo to them. She didn't see it until it was too late. Eu clicked on her pen and in a flash of light it turned into her death scythe. With its eye damaged the megalo didn't take notice of her until the scythe blade was deep into his head. It lets out a bellow as it's body quickly dissolves into energy.

"Well, I don't see that everyday." Jack groans bleeding out on the ground.

Eu walked over to him with a tiny bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me. Like you said I can't die. Hurts but I've been through worse. I'll be back on my feet by morning." He pressed his hand over one of the wounds.

Eu removed one of gauntlets on her arm and then placed her arm over his wound.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

Her hand started to glow as a purple energy gathered around her hand, her face filled with tears and Jack gasped as the pain faded and his wounds closed faster than he had ever seen them do before.

"What did you do?"

Then she said in a voice as soft and clear as bell, "Good Night."

Jack felt something wash over him, a force he had never felt before and he fell asleep. Eu watched him sleep for a moment, she couldn't change him but she was able to let him sleep in peace. She changed her scythe back into a pen. She scribbled on the notepad and torn out the page. She gave him one last look before she walked away.

It was morning when Jack snapped awake. He saw the ground covered in his blood and found a piece of paper in his hand.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Thank you for being so nice to me. I warn you about one thing. There is a rift above the city. Something dangerous slumbers there. Be careful. The wise thing to do would be to leave as quickly as possible._

Jack looked over the note over a half a dozen times. He looked up wondering where the girl had ran off too. Despite everything he did wish her happiness. He knew she was right about the rift but that was why he needed to get ready.

"Such a pretty girl." Jack mussed to himself. "I wish I could have seen her smile."

Sometime later Jack was watching his computer screen. A program he set out had found her on a convenience store video feed. She was talking to a teenaged boy, well, her form of talking. Jack could swear for a second he saw her give him the faintest smile. Jack was happy for her and he felt a little smug, "I was right there is someone that can help you, Eu."

Jack thought he was a good judge of character and he had the feeling that suspicious looking idiot would stay by her side.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So this idea popped into my head and I decided to write it. I don't even know if anyone else besides me even watching these two shows. Anyway I thought it was fun to write so leave me a review if it was fun to read.**


End file.
